mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 9
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #9 is the ninth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Granny Smith helps Flim and Flam patch things up after they have a falling-out. Summary The Apple family are on their way to the 45th Apple Con, a convention dedicated to apples and other assorted fruits, with Granny Smith expressing bitterness that the convention has strayed from its apples-only roots. The Apples soon reach the crowded convention grounds and set up their own booth. Apple Bloom goes to wait in line for a limited-edition apple peeler while Granny Smith wanders the grounds to check out (and scorn) the orange and berry farmers' booths. As she walks around, Granny hears Flim promoting his own Flim-brand apple peeler. Granny confronts him about what appears to be his latest scam and wonders where his brother Flam is. Flim insists he doesn't know where Flam is and that he isn't up to anything. Granny doesn't believe him and says she'll be keeping an eye on him. On the other side of the convention, Granny finds Flam, who is also promoting an apple peeler. She confronts him as well, and like Flim, Flam insists that he hasn't seen his brother for some time. Granny Smith returns to the Apple family's booth and alerts Applejack and Big McIntosh of the brothers' presence. Given their history, Applejack tells Granny to stay away from them, but Granny is certain that they're planning something. Sure enough, she spots Flim making his way off the convention grounds and follows him. At the top of a hill, Granny finds Flim sulking and demands to know what he's up to. Flim tells her again that he isn't up to anything and that he hasn't seen or spoken to Flam for over three weeks. When Granny asks why, Flim says it's because of a mare named Marian. A little over three weeks prior, Flim and Flam were promoting their products in Dodge Junction when they met the beautiful Marian. Though she was innocent, she wasn't naive—she saw right through the brothers' trickery. Flim and Flam fell in love with her and soon started vying for her affections. The feud escalated so much that the brothers said hurtful, regrettable things to each other. Eventually, Marian refused them both, and upon leaving Dodge Junction, Flim and Flam went their separate ways. Granny is shocked that two brothers let a mare come between them and decides to fix this. A short while later, a loudspeaker beckons both Flim and Flam to the orange pavilion. The brothers see each other and immediately start arguing, and Granny Smith breaks them up. She tells them that they're family and they shouldn't be fighting like this. When Flim and Flam refuse to make up, Granny tells them of how, when she was young and beautiful, she was the center of affection for two stallions named the Jonagold brothers. Granny liked them equally, but they fought so heatedly for her attention that she eventually turned them both down. To this day, the Jonagold brothers still haven't reconciled, and Granny had always felt responsible for it. Flim and Flam realize that forever is a long time for their little feud to last and decide to bury the hatchet. The brothers thank Granny Smith for her help. As Apple Con draws to a close, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith return to Applejack and Big Mac. Apple Bloom expresses discontent that she wasn't able to get an apple peeler, but Granny is in a surprisingly good mood. The Apple family packs up to head home, and on their way out, they see the Flim Flam brothers—together again—singing about their special apple peeler. Applejack suspects Granny had a hand in their patching things up, and Apple Bloom asks why she would help them after everything they've done in the past. Granny Smith says family and friends are the most important things in ponies' lives and they sometimes need to be reminded of that—even ponies as shady as Flim and Flam. Quotes :Apple Bloom: Well, maybe I can get my cutie mark for waiting in line. :Flim: Flam? Oh, well, he's... Well, I—you won't be seeing him around this booth. :Flam: Flim? Have you seen him? Is he here? I haven't spoken with him in weeks. :Flim: I don't know if she actually ever cared about either one of us. We were so busy fighting over Marian that we didn't have time to con—I mean sell—our life-altering products to the town. Maybe that was her plan all along. :Granny Smith: She sounds shifty! :Flim: No, she was... wonderful. :Flam: Sorry, Granny, but the things he said to me... The fabulous Flim Flam brothers are no more. :Granny Smith: I always felt responsible for them Jonagold brothers never talking again. You two really want to spend the rest of your days apart from each other because of some mare? :Apple Bloom: But why, Granny, after they were so mean to us? :Granny Smith: Well, Apple Bloom—I reckon that family and friends are the most important things in our lives. Sometimes folks need help bein' reminded of that. Even ones as shady as them Flim Flam brothers. See also *The Flim Flam Peelcore 8000